Repost: The Rain
by Riska Sri Rahayu
Summary: Summry: Perjuangan Kyuhyun mendapatkan hati dan cinta seorang Lee Sungmin yang mencintai hujan. Repost, Chap 4 Is Up Last Chapter. RnR Chingu Gomawo. Saya R2 Cho Twin
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Rain

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And etc

Pairing: KyuMin Forever Love

Genre: Romantic, Drama

Ranting: T

Summry: Perjuangan Kyuhyun mendapatkan hati dan cinta seorang Lee Sungmin yang mencintai hujan.

N/A: Typo bertebaran, gaje, aneh, dan juga ngebosenin,tidak sesuai EYD heheh..

The Rain

Riska Sri Rahayu Present

Author Pov

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat seseorang yang ada di dalam café kecil yang tepat ada di hadapan-nya, ia membuka kaca mobil-nya dan melambaikan tangan saat seseorang itu melihat-nya.

"Sungmin _hyung._" panggil Kyuhyun, seseorang yang bernama Sungmin tersenyum manis kepada Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tidak berkedip menatap wajah manis yang di miliki Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun, segera keluar dari mobil-nya dan menghampiri Sungmin, duduk di kursi yang biasa ia tempati ketika mampir di tempat kerja Sungmin ini.

"Baru saja, pulang sekolah sudah mampir ke sini." ujar Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menarik Sungmin, untuk duduk di hadapan-nya.

"Kau saja yang baru pulang sudah bekerja, _Hyung_." balas Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengangguk-anggukan kepala-nya lalu segera akan bangkit dari duduk-nya, tapi saat itu juga tangan Kyuhyun mencengkram pergelangan Sungmin.

"Aku harus melayani pelanggan, Kyu." ucap Sungmin, menatap penuh mohon yang biasa-nya mampu di lakukan Sungmin, untuk membuat Kyuhyun menuruti-nya. Tapi sekarang Kyuhyun malah semakin erat mencengkram lengan Sungmin.

"Aku juga pelanggan mu, _Hyung_." Balas Kyuhyun, senyuman tidak bukan senyuman tapi seringan evil itu terukir dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, tuan muda CHO." Akhir-nya, Sungmin mengalah dan duduk kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang kini hanya menatap-nya.

"Kyuhyun, apa kau tidak ingin pesan sesuatu?." tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala-nya, dan tersenyum masih menatap wajah Sungmin.

"Menatap, wajah mu saja aku sudah kenyang, _Hyung._" balas Kyuhyun, Sungmin mendelik sebal dan memutar kedua bola mata-nya.

"Jangan menggombal, Kyu." Balas Sungmin, Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, dan menggengam tangan Sungmin.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan jawaban itu, _Hyung_?." Tanya Kyuhyun penuh harapan, Sungmin yang mendengar-nya segera menarik tangan-nya dan tersenyum manis kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah mengatakan-nya, bukan?" tanya balik Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang mendengar-nya hanya mengangguk sedih.

"Tapi… aku akan menunggu mu, _Hyung_" ujar Kyuhyun, senyuman dan terlihat jelas semangat yang membuat wajah Kyuhyun tampak lebih tampan itu membuat hati Sungmin semakin merasa bersalah.

"_Mianhae_,Kyu" maaf Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali menggengam tangan Sungmin dan mengusap-nya lembut.

"_Gwenchana,_ aku akan menunggu hingga hatiku lelah" ucap Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"_Gomawo_, Kyu"

O.o.O

Kyuhyun segera bangun dari tempat tidur-nya, ia menatap jam dingding yang tertempel di dingding kamar-nya. Mata-nya membulat sempurna saat jarum jam itu menunjukan jam 7:41 waktu jam masuk sekolah sebentar lagi, Kyuhyun segera mengambil handuk, mandi secepat-nya dan memakai seragam.

"Kyuhyun, apa kau tidak akan sarapan dulu?" tanya nyonya Cho, saat anak bungsu-nya itu segera memakai sepatu dan mengambil kunci mobil-nya.

"Tidak, _Umma_. Aku sudah terlambat" jawab Kyuhyun, nyonya Cho hanya menggelengkan kepala-nya, saat anak bungsu dan anak laki-laki satu-satu-nya itu tidak bisa menghentikan kegiatan malam-nya yaitu bermain Game hingga menjelang pagi.

.

.

.

.

"Jika aku tidak bermain game hingga jam tiga pagi, mungkin aku tidak akan terlambat" ucap Kyuhyun, ia segera turun dari mobil-nya, sedikit berkaca dulu dan merapihkan pakai-nya.

Langkah Kyuhyun, begitu cepat saat tiba-tiba bel sekolah telah berbunyi sedangkan kelas-nya berjarak masih jauh.

.

.

.

"Kau bermain game, hingga pagi?" tanya Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Kyuhyun, bodoh" timpal Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu langsung mendelik kesal ke arah Monyet sahabat-nya ini. Menatap tajam Eunhyuk, dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah Kyuhyun memukul kepala Eunhyuk dengan tas-nya.

"Aww, _Appo_" rintih Eunhyuk, tiba-tiba semua siswa dan siswi di kelas Kyuhyun diam saat seorang guru, masuk dengan aura yang sangat menusuk.

Semua-nya menjadi diam, saat Kim Heechul guru matematika yang terdengar cerewet dan berbibir pedas ini, duduk di kursi guru.

Kyuhyun, memandang Heechul dengan malas, menghitung? Kyuhyun lah ahli-nya.

"Buka bab dua, dan cari halaman 23. Setelah itu kerjakan sampai sepuluh soal" ucap Heechul, semua murid menghela nafas terkecuali Kyuhyun. Lihatlah betapa sombong-nya Kyuhyun, ketika Eunhyuk mencoba untuk merayu Kyuhyun, agar memberi tahu bagaimana ini cara-nya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam lalu berkata tampa suara.

"Makan-nya semalam belajar"

Eunhyuk yang mendapatkan jawaban, dari teman sebangku-nya itu hanya diam dan menatap angka-angka yang hanya membuat ia semakin bingung dan otak-nya semakin pusing.

.

.

.

Cuaca hari ini, seperti-nya tidak mendukung. Awan yang mendung dan beberapa tetesan air turun, Kyuhyun menatap kesal ke arah baju-nya yang terkena tetesan hujan.

Tapi kedua mata Kyuhyun, langsung tertuju kepada sosok yang ia cintai. –Lee Sungmin-

Kyuhyun melangkah kan, kaki-nya menuju Sungmin dan duduk di samping-nya.

"Sedang apa kau disini, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin yang dari tadi hanya menatap langit kini kedua bola mata-nya berganti menatap Kyuhyun, yang seenak-nya duduk di samping-nya.

"Hanya melihat dan merasakan indah-nya, hujan" jawab Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu meletakan tangan kanan-nya di kedua bahu Sungmin.

"Kau bisa sakit, _Hyung_" ujar Kyuhyun, Sungmin yang merasa teranggu dan risih segera menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari bahu-nya.

"_Mianhae, Hyung_" maaf Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum lembut lalu kembali menatap langit mendung.

"Apa, masih memilih hujan?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin menutup mata-nya lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu" balas Kyuhyun, dan tidak ada lagi percakapan di anatara mereka, Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan urusan-nya sendiri dan Sungmin yang tengah berusaha menutupi rasa perih-nya, Sunmin berharap hujan akan bisa menghilangkan-nya, membawa rasa sakit Sungmin yang masih membekas. embersikan-nya.

Kyuhyun Pov

Jika saat itu aku tidak bertemu dengan mu, tidak jatuh dalam pesona mu. Mungkin saja aku tidak akan menunggu mu selama ini.

Sejak satu bulan yang lalu, aku Cho Kyuhyun menyatakan cinta kepada seorang _namja_ manis bernama Lee Sungmin, akan tetapi cinta ku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan ada rasa perih yang aku rasakan ketika ia menolak cinta ku, tidak dia tidak menolak dia hanya takut, takut rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dulu kembali terulang.

"Sungmin _Hyung_, apa melupakan sesuatu itu memang sulit?" tanya ku, Sungmin membuka mata-nya dan kini mata bulat itu tengah menatap ku.

"Kau bisa menjawab-nya, bukan?" tanya balik Sungmin _Hyung_, sungguh aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran mu _Hyung_.

"Maksud, mu?" Sungmin _Hyung _ tersenyum lalu menyentuh dada-nya.

"Tanyakan pada hati mu, Kyu" balas Sungmin _Hyung, _hati? Apa yang akan hati ku jawab?

"Apa melupakan sesuatu itu memang, sulit?" guman ku, tiba-tiba hati ku bergetar dan merasakan rasa sakit.

Dulu saat aku belum tahu Sungmin _Hyung _lebih jauh, aku mencoba melupakan-nya tapi tetap saja tidak bisa, dan itu sangat sulit.

Jadi melupakan sesuatu itu memang sulit, termaksud rasa sakit Sungmin _Hyung._

"Kyu, aku akan ke kelas sebentar lagi waktu istirahat selesai" aku tersadar dari pikiran ku, saat sebuah suara yang membuat siapa saja yang medengar-nya akan terbius pesona Lee Sungmin.

"Ah, Iya _Hyung_" balas ku, Sungmin segera pergi dari hadapan ku, meninggalkan luka yang memang sudah cukup dalam tapi Kyuhyun kau harus tetap semangat dan berjuang.

O.o.O

Author Pov

Sungmin menatap ke luar jendela, ia menatap tetesan hujan yang turun membashi bumi. Ingin Sungmin belari dan berteriak di bawah guyuran hujan, hati-nya tidak menentu. Masa lalu, kenangan buruk dan hal-hal yang membuat ia terluka, Sungmin mencintai hujan.

"Sungminnie" panggil Yesung, selaku pemilik café tempat Sungmin bekerja.

"Ah, iya _Hyung_. Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin, Sungmin segera meninggalkan segala pikiran yang hanya membuat diri-nya tersakiti.

"Aku dengar, besok kau ada ujian. Jadi sekarang kau belajar saja" ujar Yesung, Sungmin yang mendengar itu menatap bos-nya dengan tidak percaya.

"Jangan khawatir, gajih mu tidak akan ku potong" lanjut Yesung setelah melihat wajah bingung Sungmin.

"Bukan itu maksud ku, kenapa kau bisa tahu, _Hyung?_" tanya Sungmin, Yesung tersenyum lalu mengerti apa yang ingin Sungmin tanya sejak tadi.

"Aku tahu dari, teman mu yang bernama Kyuhyun" jawab Yesung, Sungmin yang mendengar nama Kyuhyun langsung membungkukan badan-nya dan pergi meninggalkan Yesung.

Sungmin segera mengambil _handphone_-nya, mencari nama Kyuhyun dan segera menghubungi-nya.

"Hallo, Sungmin hyung apa kau sudah merindukan ku?" suara di sebrang sana benar-benar ingin membuat Sungmin muntah saat ini juga.

"Yah, Kyuhyun kau tahu dari mana. Jika aku besok ujian harian hah?" tanya Sungmin, tampa mempedulikan ucapan Kyuhyun yang melampaui kenarsisan Author.

"Berhentilah marah-marah Hyung, aku tidak mau ada orang yang melihat kemanisan mu" ujar Kyuhyun, Sungmin yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam jika saja Kyuhyun ada di hadapan-nya, mungkin sudah Sungmin menghajar wajah Kyuhyun yang tampan itu.

"Jangan menggombal Cho Kyuhyun, ayo katakan dari mana kau tahu" ucap Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang ada di sebrang sana hanya terdengar tengah tertawa mendapatkan respon dari _Hyung_ tercinta-nya.

"Aku, dapat dari Shindong _Hyung_" jawab Kyuhyun, Sungmin dengan segera memutuskan sambungan telephone dan menuju tempat ganti pegawai.

Sebelum Sungmin meletakan _Handphone_-nya, tiba-tiba _Handphone_-nya berdering dan satu pesan masuk.

"Di luar hujan, jangan memaksakan diri jika tidak ada payung untuk keluar, sesuka-nya atau secinta-nya kau pada hujan tapi hujan dapat membuat mu sakit, Saranghae Hyung"

Sungmin membaca pesan singkat yang Kyuhyun kirim, tiba-tiba hati Sungmin merasa hangat. Apa ia begitu jahat pada Kyuhyun? Tapi masa lalu lah yang membuat ia benar-benar benci hal cinta, seluruh cinta-nya Sungmin berikan kepada Hujan.

.

.

.

"Yesung _hyung_, aku pulang ya. Terima kasih untuk hari ini" pamit Sungmin, sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan café kecil itu dan meningglkan Yesung dengan dua pelanggan mereka.

Sungmin berjalan di bawah guyuran hujan, dan tersenyum ketika kaki-nya menginjak genangan air hujan.

Senyuman Sungmin tidak pudar, mengingat hujan lah yang membuat Sungmin mengerti, mengerti arti cinta dan kehidupan, memberi pelajaran dan penyesalan.

Sungmin, menatap rumah sederhana-nya, rumah yang membuat ia lebih nyaman dari tempat mana pun.

Ia dengan cepat berjalan menuju kamar-nya, membuka pintu kamar dan menemukan isi kamar yang amat ia sukai, warna mencolok dan manis. –merah muda-.

Sungmin segera menuju meja belajar, dan berkumpul dengan angka-angka yang besok akan memenuh waktu dua jam Sungmin.

Memusingkan, itulah kata-kata Sungmin sebelum ia terhanyut dalam hal matematika.

**The Rain**

Tanah yang masih basah, karena hujan kemarin mewarnai pagi hari Sungmin dan seluruh warga Seoul hari ini.

Dengan seragam, dan jaket warna merah muda yang melekat di tubuh Sungmin, menambah kesan manis seorang Lee Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum saat orang-orang menyapa-nya tapi tiba-tiba mobil hitam milik Kyuhyun berhenti di hadapan-nya.

Sungmin memandang, Kyuhyun yang kini tengah tersenyum sambil memegang setir, Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun dari kaca pintu mobil Kyuhyun yang sudah Kyuhyun buka hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"Buka pintu-nya" ujar Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu membuka pintu untuk sang pujaan hati.

Diam, hanya diam tampa ada suara yang memulai hingga mobil Kyuhyun terparkir di parkiran sekolah.

Sebelum Sungmin membuka pintu mobil, Kyuhyun dengan segera membuka sabuk pengaman-nya, membuka pintu dengan cepat dan berjalan cepat untuk membuka-kan pintu mobil untuk Sungmin.

"Itu berlebihan sekali" ujar Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum tampa dosa lalu mengecek semua-nya, mobil-nya sudah aman.

"Ayo kita masuk, kelas" ujar Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang kadang dewasa dan menjadi anak-anak.

O.o.O

"Dia, kembali _hyung" _ucap Kyuhyun, Sungmin menundukan kepala-nya lalu mengangguk.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, Sungmin semakin menundukan kepala-nya dan menggeleng cepat.

Siapa yang tersakiti? Kyuhyun atau Sungmin? Kyuhyun yang tersakiti oleh Sungmin dan maka Sungmin tersakiti oleh siapa?

Inilah masa lalu, yang datang. Yang Kyuhyun takutkan, takut hati Sungmin benar-benar tidak akan terbuka untuk-nya, tapi Kyuhyun sadar melupakan sesuatu atau pun seseorang memang sulit, sulit ketika Kyuhyun mencoba melupakan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat, jari-jari Sungmin mencengkram baju seragam-nya, Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin tersakiti saat ini tapi apa Sungmin tahu jika Kyuhyun juga tersakiti, Sungmin-ah.

"Sungmin _Hyung_" panggil Kyuhyun, Sungmin yang mendengar nama-nya di panggil langsung menatap Kyuhyun.

"_Saranghae"_ lanjut Kyuhyun, Sungmin diam ia sudah selalu mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintai mu, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku" ucap Kyuhyun, membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukan hangat dan penuh cinta seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak membalas ucapan Kyuhyun, maupun pelukan Kyuhyun, hati-nya masih sekeras batu.

"Jadi siapa yang kau pilih _Hyung? _Aku atau dia?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin diam dan dengan segera ia membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, begitu erat memeluk Kyuhyun.

Ada rasa bahagia yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat ini, ini kedua kali-nya Sungmin membalas pelukan-nya.

"Aku, lebih memilih hujan." Jawab Sungmin, membuat hati Kyuhyun lega, walau Sungmin tidak memilih-nya asalkan ia tidak memilih dia, dia yang telah menghancurkan hati Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin sulit untuk membuka hati untuk-nya.

Bagaimana pun cara-nya Kyuhyun, harus ada dan sama seperti hujan yang ada di posisi di cintai Sungmin.

Cintailah hujan, karena Sungmin mencintai hujan. Tapi kadang hujan membuat Sungmin sakit dan itu membuat Kyuhyun khawatir, Sungmin begitu mencintai hujan dan kapan Kyuhyun akan ada di posisi hujan itu?

TBC

RnR Pleas Chingudeul


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Riska Sri Rahayu**

**Title: The Rain**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**And etc**

**Pairing: KyuMin Forever Love :3**

**Genre: Romantic, Drama**

**Ranting: T to M (?) *Heheheheh***

**Summry: Perjuangan Kyuhyun mendapatkan hati dan cinta seorang Lee Sungmin yang mencintai hujan.**

**N/A: Typo bertebaran, gaje, aneh, dan juga ngebosenin,tidak sesuai EYD hehehe, mencoba bikin FF romatis, kasihan Umin terus yang kena kegalauan saya XD yah jadi-nya kaya gini, ..**

**The Rain**

**Riska Sri Rahayu Present**

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin menundukan kepala-nya lalu menggeleng pelan.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan menelusuri kolidor sekolah, tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang lain, yang memandang mereka dengan heran? Hey kenapa heran?

Kyuhyun sedang menggandeng tangan Sungmin, berjalan menuju kelas Sungmin dengan posisi itu, tentu saja membuat siswa dan siswi heran, setahu mereka Sungmin sangat tidak suka jika seseorang menyentuh tubuh-nya dan mereka tahu Cho Kyuhyun itu mencintai Sungmin, dan berusaha untuk mendapatkan Sungmin.

"Sungmin, _hyung_" tiba-tiba semua diam, saat seseorang memanggil Sungmin.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah-nya, Kyuhyun yang tahu pasti itu suara siapa ia membulatkan mata-nya dan menatap Sungmin yang ada di samping-nya tengah berkeringat dingin.

"Kau melupakan ku?" tanya seseorang itu.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangan-nya, Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh-nya dan menatap seseorang itu dengan tajam.

"Berhenti mengganggu dia, Lee Donghae" ujar Kyuhyun.

Seseorang yang bernama Lee Donghae atau Donghae itu tersenyum lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun, berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Siapa kau? Apa urusan-nya aku, kau dan dia?" tanya Donghae, Kyuhyun terdiam dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin, meremas lembut jemarin Sungmin seolah memberi kekuatan.

"Dia itu sahabat ku, Hae" jawab Kyuhyun, Donghae mengangkat kedua bahu-nya tidak peduli.

"Lalu? Kau menyuruh ku untuk tidak mendekati-nya? Hanya sahabat? Aku kira kau mencintai-nya" balas Donghae, Kyuhyun terdiam dan seulas senyuman menghiasi wajah tampan-nya.

"Aku sahabat-nya tapi aku mencintai-nya, dan suatu saat nanti aku akan memiliki-nya" ucap Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Suatu saat nanti? Kapan? Saat kau sudah mati?" tanya Donghae semakin membuat kemarahan Kyuhyun mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Lalu apa urusan mu dengan Sungmin _hyung_ hah? Kau hanya bajingan sialan" tanya balik Kyuhyun, lihat lah sekarang Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Donghae menjadi bahan tontonan satu sekolah. Bagaimana tidak menarik seorang murid baru tengah beradu mulut dengan Cho Kyuhyun siswa yang cukup populer karena ketampanan-nya.

"Kau berkata apa Cho…"

"Berhenti" teriak Sungmin histeris, Sungmin melepasakan genggaman Kyuhyun dan berlari sekuat tenaga pergi meningglakan tempat itu.

Air mata-nya turun, rasa sakit yang ia kubur dalam-dalam terasa kembali keluar memaksa dan membuat hati Sungmin begitu perih.

Bayangan-bayangan masa lalu kembali berputar, kenangan pahit yang Donghae berikan. Kenangan yang membuat Sungmin membenci cinta tidak pernah membuka-kan hati-nya untuk Kyuhyun atau orang lain.

Donghae, Lee Donghae mantan kekasih Sungmin, yang memberikan beberapa luka yang cukup dalam dan membuat ia kehilangan segala-nya, kasih sayang orang tua dan kebahagian menjadi seorang anak keluarga Lee, Donghae yang membuat Sungmin terhanyut dalam segala tatapan dan ucapan-nya.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala-nya, air mata-nya tidak dapat ia tahan, tapi kenangan itu seolah-olah kembali terjadi, seperti sebuah kaset lama yang di putar, menampilkan kenangan-kenangan yang Sungmin kubur dalam-dalam membuat ia semakin menjerit histeris.

Sungmin mohon, berhenti itu membuat hati Sungmin yang Sungmin perlahan susun menjadi gugur kembali, menjadi runtuh kembali.

_"Jangan… Hae, ku mohon jang…ahhhh"_

Sungmin menutup kedua telinga-nya, saat suara itu terdengar, terdengar lirih di telinga Sungmin.

_"Ku…aahhh..Ha….e..Ahhh..nggghh_"

Sungmin memeluk lutut-nya, menangis mencoba menyingkirkan kenangan itu.

Saat itu terjadi, sungguh Sungmin ingin melawan saat itu juga, tapi bagaimana pun Sungmin tetap kalah, kalah dengan sentuhan Donghae. =.= *di bantai Kyuhyun*

"Sungmin _hyung"_ panggil Kyuhyun, Sungmin yang mendengar suara Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat.

tubuh-nya bergetar dan Kyuhyun dapat rasakan bahu-nya basah, Sungmin menangis di pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah melihat Sungmin seperti ini, andai jika saja sejak dulu Kyuhyun mengenal Sungmin dari awal kejadian itu, mungkin saja jalan hidup mereka tidak akan seperti ini.

Andai saja jika Donghae tidak pernah menjadi kekasih Sungmin atau melakukan hal yang membuat Sungmin terluka, jalan hidup Sungmin tidak akan seperti ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_. Aku ada di sisimu" ujar Kyuhyun, mengusap pelan rambut Sungmin, mencoba menenangkan pujaan hati-nya, menenangkan setengah jiwa dan hati-nya yang tengah terluka.

"Jangan menangis_, Hyung_. Ku mohon, jangan menangis" ujar Kyuhyun perih saat mendengar tangisan Sungmin yang bukan berhenti tapi malah semakin kencang. Air mata-nya turun, turun membasahi bahu Kyuhyun.

"Jangan menangis, biarkan hanya hujan yang membasahi bahu ku. Aku mohon _Hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun, membalas pelukan Sungmin dengan erat, mencoba memberikan kekuatan untuk Sungmin.

O.o.O

"_Hyung_" panggil Kyuhyun, Sungmin yang tengah duduk di kursi taman itu tersenyum lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk di samping-nya.

"Makan dulu, jangan terlalu di pikirkan, lihatlah betapa jelek-nya saat kau selesai menangis" ujar Kyuhyun, menghapus jejak-jejak air mata Sungmin, Sungmin hanya diam dan tersenyum saat mendapatkan perlakukan special dari _Dongsaeng_-nya ini.

"Aku tidak lapar, Kyu" ucap Sungmin, saat Kyuhyun membuka bekal makanan-nya.

"Jika kau tidak makan, maka kau tidak akan manis lagi _hyung_" ujar Kyuhyun, mencoba memasukan makanan ke dalam mulut Sungmin.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala-nya, menolak makanan yang ada di hadapan-nya.

"Aishhh kau ingin aku suapi dengan mulut ku huh?" tanya Kyuhyun Frustasi, Sungmin memandang wajah Kyuhyun dengan wajah tampa dosa-nya, menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang kini tengah bingung bercampur kesal.

Sungmin terdiam saat memandang wajah Kyuhyun, ada getaran aneh yang di hati-nya, ada sedikit luka yang terobati.

.

.

.

Sungmin memandang ke luar jendela, ia merasa ada yang kurang hari ini. Tidak biasa-nya Kyuhyun tidak datang ke café, apa Kyuhyun sibuk?

Dengan segera Sungmin menyingkirkan pikiran itu, untuk apa menunggu Kyuhyun atau mengharapkan-nya?

Sungmin kembali membawa beberapa pesanan, pelanggan tetap di café itu, saat siang, sore dan malam hari café ini selalu ramai yah walau pun café ini kecil dan sederhana.

Pintu terbuka, Sungmin langsung menoleh dan mata-nya langsung menatap tubuh kurus tinggi yang tengah membenarkan rambut-nya, yang sedikit berantakan.

"Sungmin _hyung_" panggil Kyuhyun, dan menghampiri Sungmin yang hanya berdiri di sambil menatap-nya.

"Kau datang? Aku kira kau tidak akan datang" ujar Sungmin, menuntun Kyuhyun untuk duduk di tempat yang biasa Kyuhyun tempati.

"Apa perasaan mu sedikit lega, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun lalu menggeleng.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, lalu menarik tangan Sungmin dan menggenggam-nya.

"Jika benar-benar perasaan itu belum hilang aku akan menunggu _Hyung_, tapi sampai kapan aku akan menunggu mu _Hyung?_" tanya Kyuhyun, sedikit menundukan kepala-nya.

"Kau, menyerah?" tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala-nya, memandang Sungmin yang kini tengah tersenyum.

"Aku…"

"Sudahlah, aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan benar-benar menyerah" ujar Sungmin, ada sedikit rasa yang aneh, kenapa hati-nya tidak rela jika Kyuhyun benar-benar menyerah.

"Tidak, _hyung _aku tidak menyerah. Asalakan suatu saat nanti kau buka hati mu" ujar Kyuhyun, Sungmin terdiam menatap wajah Kyuhyun lalu mengangguk kecil.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Kyuhyun.

"_Ne." _balas Sungmin, Kyuhyun semakin erat menggenggam tangan Sungmin, meremas lembut jemari Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau mencintai Hujan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hujan? Hujan memberikan aku arti cinta dan kehidupan. Memberikan aku rasa penyesalan dan kekecewaan tapi karena hujan pula aku dapat kebahagian. Hujan membuat aku merasa nyaman dan mendapatkan kehangatan, hujan yang menyatukan suatu kehidupan yang nyaman seperti saat kita meminum kopi bersama bersama keluarga, berteduh dengan orang lain, atau mungkin saat kita bermain bersama teman-teman di bawah guyuran hujan. Asihh aku jadi ingin turun hujan" jelas Sungmin, Kyuhyun terdiam mencerna semua ucapan Sungmin yang baru saja Sungmin jelaskan.

"Aku merasa hujan itu selalu mengganggu aktifitas ku" ujar Kyuhyun, Sungmin memutar kedua bola mata-nya dan menatap Kyuhyun tidak suka.

"Kalau semua orang berpendapat seperti mu, maka tuhan tidak akan pernah menurunkan hujan ke bumi. Jika tidak ada hujan lalu kau minum, mandi, dan sebagai-nya dari mana? Sungai? Atau laut?" ujar Sungmin yang merasa kesal dengan ucapan Kyuhyun yang seenak-nya.

"Yeah, jangan semarah itu pangeran hujan yang manis. Aku kan hanya memberi pendapat" balas Kyuhyun, Sungmin dengan segera menarik tangan-nya dan melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa di lepas?" tanya Kyuhyun kecewa.

"Apa kau tidak sadar, atau memang sadar sedari tadi semua yang ada di sini memandang kita" ucap Sungmin, sedikit rona merah menghiasi wajah manis Sungmin dan semakin manis saat sedang salah tingkah ini.

"Eh? Hehehe" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, menggaruk kepala-nya yang tidak gatal dan meminta maaf kepada pelanggan café di mana Sungmin bekerja.

"Sungminnie" panggil Yesung, Sungmin menoleh dan menatap Yesung selaku atasan-nya tengah menatap-nya tidak suka.

"Ini waktu-nya bekerja bukan untuk pacaran" ujar Yesung, Sungmin membulatkan mata-nya.

Hey si kepala besar itu seenak-nya mengambil kesimpulan, pacaran? Siapa yang pacaran?

"_Hyung_, dia bukan pacar ku" balas Sungmin, Yesung tertawa kecil lalu menganggkat kedua bahu-nya tidak peduli.

Kyuhyun yang melihat semburan merah di pipi Sungmin tersenyum kecil dan ada rasa yang cukup membuat ia senang, Sungmin malu? Bukan biasa-nya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang selalu di anggap pasangan kekasih.

Semoga ada harapan untuk mu, Cho Kyuhyun.

The Rain

Sungmin mengangkat satu halis-nya, menatap Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapan-nya.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun membenarkan tas yang ia bawa dan tersenyum.

"Berangkat sekolah bersama, bagaimana?" tanya balik Kyuhyun, Sungmin menganggukan kepala-nya mengerti.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa, seorang Cho Kyuhyun bangun sepagi ini? Aku mimpi apa semalam" ucap Sungmin, Kyuhyun menekuk wajah-nya dan melipatkan kedua tangan-nya di dada-nya.

"Jangan membuat mood ku jelek, _Hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun, Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah kesal.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Kyu" balas Sungmin, Kyuhyun menurunkan tangan-nya dan menarik Sungmin masuk kedalam mobil milik-nya.

"Kyu, bagaimana dengan keadan keluarga ku?" tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun terdiam dan menatap Sungmin, terlihat kerindukan dan penyesalan yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat Sungmin mengatakan hal itu.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, _Hyung_. Aku dengar mereka akan datang ke Korea" jawab Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengangguk lalu menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa _Hyung_, kau masih mempunyai ku" ujar Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum dada-nya tiba-tiba berdebar, jantung-nya mempompa lebih dua kali cepat dan aliran darah-nya terasa lebih cepat mengalir. Sehingga membuat wajah Sungmin memerah.

"Kenapa dengan wajah mu, _Hyung? _Kau sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin menggelengkan kepala-nya lalu memalingkan wajah-nya menatap jendela kaca mobil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dengan kecepan sedang, melajukan mobil-nya menuju sekolah tempat di mana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menuntut ilmu.(?)

.

.

.

"_Hyung_, aku masuk kelas ya. Apa kau ingin aku antarkan ke kelas mu?" ucap Kyuhyun setelah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah ada di depan pintu kelas Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, tidak usah Kyu" balas Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti dan mengusap lembut puncuk kepala Sungmin.

"Baiklah, jika ada sesuatu hubungi aku ya"

Sungmin mengangguk dan melangkah kan kaki-nya, menuju kelas-nya menemui teman-teman yang memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sungmin, ah apa boleh Sungmin akui? Hanya Kyuhyun yang dekat dengan-nya, semua orang menganggap Sungmin adalah seseorang yang aneh? Karena apa? Ia selalu menjauh ketika orang lain menghampiri-nya. Salah kan masa lalu-nya, jangan salah kan Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam, ia menunduk-kan kepala-nya, saat seseorang yang ada di hadapan-nya tengah memandangi-nya dengan tatapan yang sangat-sangat sulit di artikan.

"Apa kabar, Minnie?" tanya Donghae, Sungmin terdiam tidak mau menatap wajah Donghae.

"Minnie, jawab aku" ujar Donghaae, mencoba menarik dagu Sungmin, tapi sebuah tangan dengan cepat menepis tangan Donghae.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ada pahlawan Lee Sungmin, baiklah aku akan pergi" ujar Donghae dan benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"_Hyung_, aku kan sudah katakan jika ada yang menggangu mu hubungi aku. Jangan hanya berdiam diri saja itu membuat aku khawatir _hyung_. Jangan kau ulangi yah" ucap Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengangkat kepala-nya dan memandang Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun mendelik sebal dan menarik Sungmin untuk keluar.

"Aku murid di sini, tadi aku ingin ke kamar mandi _Hyung_. Tapi semua-nya terasa sudah hilang setelah aku melihat kelakuan si ikan sialan itu pada mu" jawab Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Jangan memasang senyuman seperti itu, tadi takut sekarang malah tersenyum" ujar Kyuhyun, cerewet sekali kau Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tidak boleh? Baiklah aku akan cemberut" ucap Sungmin dan langsung mengembungkan pipi-nya.

Kyuhyun menahan ingin dan ingin sekali Kyuhyun mencium bibir milik Sungmin, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala-nya dan tersenyum lalu mencubit kedua pipi Sungmin.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, nanti semua orang akan melihat dan terpesona pada mu" ucap Kyuhyun, Sungmin terdiam dan mengerejapkan mata-nya, aishh Sungmin kau benar-benar membuat orang lain menjadi jatuh ke dalam pesona mu.

"Ayo, lupakan"

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin menuju kelas Sungmin, Hey Kyuhyun kau lupa sekarang pelajaran siapa?

Semua murid yang ada di kelas Sungmin terdiam memandang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, yang tidak biasa-nya semesra itu.

"Kyu, kau tidak masuk kelas?" tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala-nya –malas-

"Aku masuk dulu ya, Kyu. Jangan membolos masuk kelas sana" ujar Sungmin, mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aishhh _Hyung, _jangan kasar-kasar. Baiklah aku masuk kelas dulu ya _Hyung_, sampai jumpa" Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki-nya, menuju kelas yang sekarang mungkin beberapa siswa tengah tertidur atau pun sedang mengantuk.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti, saat mata-nya tidak sengaja melihat kursi kecil yang ada di halaman sekolah yang biasa Sungmin tempati.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu melangkahkan kaki-nya menuju kursi tempat favorit pujaan hati-nya itu, biarkan saja pelajaran mebosankan itu berlaru, hukuman? Kyuhyun bisa menerima-nya nanti, yang terpenting hati-nya tengah berbunga-bunga, ada sedikit celah yang Kyuhyun lihat untuk ia mendapatkan hati Sungmin.

Hujan? Hujan yang membuat Sungmin bahagia? Dan hujan yang membuat Sungmin nyaman? Apa Kyuhyun harus membuat Sungmin bahagia, bahagia Sungmin adalah kebahagian Kyuhyun. Cara membuat Sungmin nyaman adalah melindungi-nya, tapi Kyuhyun ingin kebahagian Sungmin adalah hal yang selalu di harapkan Sungmin.

Walau Kyuhyun akan terluka, tapi Kyuhyun akan menahan, menahan rasa sakit dan kerinduan yang akan melanda-nya, Sungmin harus bahagia.

O.o.O

_"Hyung_, jika turun hujan apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin terdiam lalu memandang wajah Kyuhyun.

"Menunggu, menatap dan mengagumi setiap tetes air hujan yang turun. Menunggu sesuatu yang indah setelah hujan" jawab Sungmin, Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ketika hujan berhenti maka akan ada pelangi, seperti sebuah kisah cinta yang indah" ujar Sungmin, Kyuhyun semakin bingung dengan ucapan Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mengerti, _Hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum mengabaikan Kyuhyun, dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

**The Rain**

"Apa kau yakin, Kyu?" tanya nyonya Cho, Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Aku harap ini yang terbaik, _Umma_. Walau hati ku terluka tapi kebahagian Sungmin _hyung_, adalah segala-nya dalam hidup ku" ujar Kyuhyun, nyonya Cho memeluk anak bungsu dan anak laki-laki-nya itu dengan sayang dan lembut.

"_Umma_, mengerti Kyu. _Umma_ berharap semua itu" ucap nyonya Cho, Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan membalas pelukan Ibu-nya.

"Maaf, _umma_ aku menjadi seorang Gay, tapi ku mohon aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai Sungmin _hyung_, jiwa dan hati ku adalah Sungmin _hyung_. _Mianhae umma_"

"_Gwenchana, _kau laki-laki yang hebat Kyu"

**TBC**

**Maaf ya, makin Aneh. RnR Chingu. Gomawo  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Riska Sri Rahayu**

**Title: The Rain**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**And etc**

**Pairing: KyuMin Forever Love 3**

**Genre: Romantic, Drama**

**Ranting: T**

**Summry: Perjuangan Kyuhyun mendapatkan hati dan cinta seorang Lee Sungmin yang mencintai hujan.**

**N/A: Typo bertebaran, gaje, aneh, dan juga ngebosenin,tidak sesuai EYD heheh..**

**The Rain**

**Riska Sri Rahayu Present**

**KyuMin Is Real**

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang terlihat lesu, wajah-nya terlihat pucat dan terlihat jelas air mata yang mengering di kedua pipi tirus-nya.

"Kenapa, Kyu?" tanya Ahra saat melihat adik-nya keluar dari kamar kedua orang tua mereka.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala-nya, dan meninggalkan Ahra dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh-nya ke atas Single bad-nya, menatap langit-langit kamar-nya. Pikiran dan hati-nya kini tengah tertuju kepada pemuda manis yang berhasil memikat hati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, saat ia memikirkan senyuman Sungmin dan tawa kecil yang membuat Aegyo.

Tapi Kyuhyun menekuk wajah-nya, saat membayangkan Sungmin bersedih atau pun sedang menangis, Kyuhyun saat ini ingin memeluk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia mengambil _handphone_ milik-nya dan mencari nama kontak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menempelkan _Handphone_-nya di telinga kanan-nya, menunggu seseorang di sebrang sana menjawab panggilan-nya.

"Hallo" Kyuhyun tersenyum, saat mendengar suara manis dari _namja_ yang ia cintai menjawab Telepon-nya.

"_Hyung_, aku merindukan mu" ujar Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun ingin tersenyum saat ini ia membayangkan betapa lucu-nya wajah Sungmin, saat Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu.

"Yah, Kyuhyun jika kau hanya ingin mengatakan hal yang tidak penting aku akan menutup telepon mu" maki Sungmin di sebrang sana, Kyuhyun bukan-nya bersalah atau pun sedih ia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sudah ku bilang, jangan marah-marah wajah mu semakin terlihat manis" ujar Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menggigit kecil bibir bawah-nya menahan air mata yang tidak kuat ia bendung saat ini. Senyuman-nya tiba-tiba memudar.

Kyuhyun mencoba menahan air mata-nya, walau itu sia-sia tetap saja air mata itu mengalir membasahi pipi-nya, kedua pipi tirus-nya.

"Kyu, kau masih ada di sana?" tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyeka air mata-nya kasar.

"Yah _Hyung,_ aku masih disini kau kira aku tidak ada huh" ucap Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara tawa kecil Sungmin di sebrang sana.

"Aku kira kau tertidur" balas Sungmin, Kyuhyun tertawa kecil saat mendengar suara renyah dan tampa beban dari _namja_ yang selalu menjadi bunga tidur-nya dan yang membuat Kyuhyun mengerti apa itu cinta.

"_Hyung_, aku datang ke sana yah" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, sejak dulu kau datang kemari tampa di undang dan seenak-nya." Balas Sungmin, mengerucutkan bibir-nya.

"Kau jahat sekali, _hyung_. Sudahlah aku tutup bye _Hyung_"

Plip

Kyuhyun bangkit dan segera menuju kamar mandi, yang ada di kamar-nya.

.

.

.

"Mau kemana, Kyu?" tanya Ahra. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengedipkan satu mata-nya.

"Kencan" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Hah? Kencan? Hahahah ternyata si setan sudah punya kekasih" ujar Ahra, Kyuhyun melipat wajah-nya saat mendengar ejekan dari kaka satu-satu-nya itu.

"Jangan urusi, urusan anak muda _nunna._ Seharus-nya kau doakan aku" balas Kyuhyun.

"Yah yah, aku juga masih muda. Aku doakan semoga kau cepat menikah"

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar rumah tampa mempedulikan ucapan _nunna_-nya yang hanya membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah. *baru saja segitu, gimana kalau gue bikin NC Kyu#plak*

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobil-nya tepat di depan café tempat Sungmin bekerja, ia segera turun dari mobil dan menghampiri Sungmin.

"_Hyung"_ panggil Kyuhyun, Sungmin yang mengenal suara itu langsung menolehkan kepala-nya dan mata-nya menemukan Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh tempat ia duduk, Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu melangkah –kan kaki-nya menghampiri Sungmin dan duduk di sebelah-nya.

"Aku rasa, café terlihat sepi" ujar Kyuhyun, Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun lalu mengangguk.

"Ini bukan jam istirahat jadi sepi" balas Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti salah-kan jam pulang sekolah, Kyuhyun hanya akan datang ke sini ketika ia sudah pulang sekolah, dan itu bertepatan dengan jam istirahat.

"Oh iya _Hyung,_ aku boleh mengajak mu bermain atau lebih tepat-nya kencan?" tanya Kyuhyun, tersenyum aneh ke arah Sungmin.

"Kencan? Apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Sungmin, kaget? Tentu saja siapa yang tidak kaget jika di ajak kencan secara tiba-tiba oleh orang yang hanya status-nya teman, mereka sama-sama _namja?_ Itu tidak peduli karena mereka sama-sama Gay, tidak, Sungmin tidak mengetahui jika Kyuhyun adalah seorang Gay.

"Aishhh, ayo antar-kan aku, menghadap bos mu yang aneh itu" ucap Kyuhyun, Sungmin memutar kedua mata-nya saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, yang terdengar sangat sadis.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, bagaimana pun dia tetap bos ku, Kyu" ujar Sungmin, bangkit dari duduk-nya dan berjalan menuju ruangan Yesung.

"Eh, _Hyung_. Mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ikuti saja, Kyu" balas Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menyusul Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

"Yesung _hyung_" panggil Sungmin, setelah membuka knop pintu ruangan Yesung.

"Yah, ada apa Min?" tanya Yesung yang kini tengah duduk, mungkin sedikit kaget akan kehadiran Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, Yesung langsung menyembunyikan barang yang ia pandangi sebelum Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masuk ke ruangan-nya.

"Aku, ingin…"

"_Hyung_, boleh aku mengajak Sungmin _Hyung_ kencan?" potong Kyuhyun, karena terlalu lama menunggu Sungmin yang terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Apa? Kencan? Kalian bilang, kalian bukan sepasang kekasih tapi ternyata aigooooo…" ucap Yesung tidak percaya, bukan-nya menjawab Yesung hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala-nya yang besar itu. *Ngumpet di punggung Heechul*

Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan, ke salah pahaman dari atasan-nya hanya bisa diam dan lihat lah si manis itu pipi-nya merona hebat.

"_Hyung,_ bolehkan aku pergi dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin, Yesung tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Pergilah, aku juga ingin menutup café. Ada seseorang yang harus ku temui" jawab Yesung, Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum senang, sedang-kan Sungmin ia menganggkat satu halis-nya.

"Seseorang?" tanya Sungmin, Yesung tersenyum lalu menyuruh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin keluar sebelum bertanya yang lain-lain.

"Wookie baby, aku merindukan mu" ucap Yesung sebelum memandang kembali foto yang di sembunyikan Yesung dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

o.O.o.O

"Mau jalan kemana, _hyung?_" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lalu menghentikan langkah-nya.

"Kau yang mengajak, jadi terserah kau saja" jawab Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menarik Sungmin menuju mobil-nya.

.

.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana kita ke taman bermain?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin terlihat berpikir lalu mengangguk.

"Aku, harap tidak turun hujan" guman Kyuhyun, sebelum melajukan mobil-nya.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap dengan mata bersinar setelah sampai di taman bermain, Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin pujaan hati-nya bahagia tersenyum tapi ada rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang hati-nya.

"Kyu, aku sudah lama tidak bermain ke taman bermain loh, aku saja tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali-nya aku datang ke tempat seperti ini" ujar Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang masih memasang senyuman menawan-nya, dan mengangguk-kan kepala-nya, lalu menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan menarik Sungmin menuju beberapa permainan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, hati-nya senang? Tentu saja ia akan berikan hari yang tidak akan pernah di lupakan, hari dimana Kyuhyun harus benar-benar membuat Sungmin akan bahagia walau jika suatu saat nanti ia akan menyesal atau jika tuhan memang menjodohkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mereka akan kembali, atau jika tuhan mempertemukan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali Kyuhyun dia bersumpah dalam hati-nya walau ia tidak memiliki Sungmin asal kan Sungmin bahagia maka Kyuhyun juga akan bahagia.

Cinta itu memang tidak selalu memiliki bukan?.

Asalakan, Kyuhyun sudah berusaha, mengatakan dan menunjukan cinta-nya dengan tulus kepada Sungmin, hati dan perasaan itu tidak pernah berbohong dan tidak bisa di bohongi, Kyuhyun tidak pernah berpikir cinta-nya salah, karena cinta tidak pernah ada yang salah, seperti cinta-nya kepada Sungmin, Sesama jenis? Tidak apa-apa karena mereka yang merasakan-nya.

O.o.O

"Aku lelah, _Hyung"_ ucap Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengerucut-kan bibir-nya dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kita berhenti bermain. Tapi aku ingin eskrim bagaimana?" ujar Sungmin, Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola mata-nya, tapi tidak dapat Kyuhyun elak hati-nya senang karena baru pertama kali-nya Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin berjalan-jalan tidak bukan, tapi kencan pertama mereka.

"Apa pun yang kau minta akan aku kabul-kan" ujar Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum senang lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Mau, apa?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kesal lalu, menghempas-kan tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

"Tadi kau bilang, aku boleh membeli eskrim" jawab Sungmin, Kyuhyun menghela nafas, lalu menganggukan kepala-nya.

"Baiklah, pangeran hujan"

Kyuhyun menggengam tangan Sungmin, meremas lembut jemari Sungmin. Walau Kyuhyun sering melakukan hal seperti itu tapi baru kali ini, ia berani menggengam tangan Sungmin di depan umum kecuali café tempat Sungmin bekerja.

Sungmin dia hanya diam, dia sendiri hanya bisa menerima apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Walau masa lalu-nya masih membekas, Sungmin menahan ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun, kecewa. Kyuhyun begitu baik dan selalu menunggu-nya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau, Kyu?" tawar Sungmin, Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia lebih memilih diam.

Mata Kyuhyun, menatap awan yang mulai hitam dan satu tetes air hujan membasahi pipi tirus-nya, Kyuhyun menyeka-nya dan tersenyum.

"_Hyung_, awan mulai mendung dan sebentar lagi akan turun hujan, ayo pulang" ucap Kyuhyun, Sungmin yang asik memakan eskrim menatap Kyuhyun, lalu mengangguk.

"Aku masih ingin disini, tapi baiklah aku takut kau sakit"

.

.

Tetesan air hujan mulai turun, semua orang mulai mencari tempat berteduh, mencari kehangatan dan nyaman. Tidak peduli dengan siapa berteduh, asalkan berbagi kehangatan dan kenyamanan membuat suasana menjadi jauh lebih baik.

Sungmin terus memandangi setiap tetes hujan di balik jendela mobil Kyuhyun, yang terparkir tidak jauh dari halte bus, setiap tetesan membuat hati Sungmin gembira, membuat senyuman itu terukir dengan sempurna, membuat Sungmin bisa menyimpan sementara rasa sakit-nya.

"_Hyung_" panggil Kyuhyun, Sungmin terdiam tidak menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Kyuhyun lagi, agak sedikit meninggi suara-nya. Sungmin masih diam.

"_Hyu…"_

"Kyu, terima kasih"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan pertakataan-nya, Sungmin dengan suara parau dan terdengar rapuh di telinga Kyuhyun, memotong perkataan-nya.

"Maksud mu, Apa, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin masih setia memunggungi Kyuhyun dan tangan-nya menyeka air mata yang entah sejak kapan turun dari mata indah-nya.

"Terima kasih untuk segala-nya, kau mau menunggu ku, menerima ku apa ada-nya, menjadi _dongsaeng_ ku dan seseorang yang dengan tulus mencintai ku" jawab Sungmin, hati Kyuhyun sakit, sakit saat kata-kata _dongsaeng_ masih berlaku untuk-nya tapi hati Kyuhyun senang dan berbunga-bunga saat Sungmin mengakui bahwa Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin, bukan hanya sekedar cinta _dongsaeng _kepada _Hyung_-nya.

"Aku… aku merindukan orang tua, Kyu"

Telinga Kyuhyun, mendengar suara isakan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan-nya, menyentuh bahu Sungmin mencoba membalikan tubuh Sungmin agar menghadap-nya, melihat mata yang kini tengah mengalirkan butiran air mata yang menjadi sungai di pipi _Chubby_ Sungmin.

Kyuhyun, menahan air mata-nya dada-nya sesak dan nafas-nya tidak beratur saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang begitu sangat-sangat terlukis-kan rasa sakit di dalam hati-nya, seolah-olah rasa sakit itu muncul ke permukaan, seolah-olah Sungmin adalah seseorang yang dulu Kyuhyun temukan saat menangis dengan wajah manis yang terlihat begitu sakit hati-nya. Ini sama, wajah Sungmin yang manis yang selalu mencoba menampilkan kepesonan dan senyuman yang menawan, seolah terulang kembali saat Kyuhyun pertama kali-nya bertemu dengan Sungmin.

"_Hyung, _jangan menangis ku mohon. Ada aku disini" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tetaplah bertahan, Kyu. Suatu saat nanti aku akan membuka hati untuk mu" ucap Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengusap lembut, kedua pipi Sungmin, menghapus air mata-nya dan menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin.

"Aku, akan menunggu mu. Sampai kapan pun, sampai aku tidak bisa melihat matahari atau sampai hati ku benar-benar lelah" balas Kyuhyun, Sungmin memegang tangan Kyuhyun dan melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari pipi-nya.

"Aku harap, hati ku cepat berubah"

"Semua orang mengatakan, jika hati manusia berubah dengan cepat tapi aku harap itu terjadi pada mu dan tidak terjadi pada ku" ujar Kyuhyun, Sungmin menutup kedua mata-nya saat nafas Kyuhyun berhebus di depan wajah-nya, Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum ia mencium bibir Sungmin dengan lembut, mencoba menyesap setiap inci bibir paling indah yang pernah Kyuhyun temui.

O.o.O

"Kyu…" panggil Sungmin, Kyuhyun diam dan tersenyum ke arah Sungmin.

"Pergilah, ke jepang dan hidup dengan kedua orang tua mu yang selalu kau rindukan." ujar Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mencoba menahan air mata-nya, dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukan-nya.

Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan erat, menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun, menyalurkan rasa terima kasih dan rasa sayang-nya sebagai _Hyung_.

Air mata Kyuhyun turun tampa ijin, air mata untuk kepergian Sungmin, walau berat Kyuhyun melepaskan tapi kebahagian Sungmin adalah hal yang terpenting, Sungmin bahagia maka Kyuhyun akan bahagia.

"Aku mencintai mu, _hyung_. Berbahagia-lah meski kau jauh, meski aku tidak akan bertemu dengan mu, tapi aku harap kau sadar dan hati mu akan terbuka untuk ku. Jika tidak maka tetap lah menjadi _hyung_ ku, jangan jauhi aku, dan jangan pernah lupakan diriku." Ujar Kyuhyun, semakin erat memeluk Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak bisa menahan air mata-nya, air mata-nya jatuh. Butiran-butiran krystal yang sangat Kyuhyun tidak ingin melihat-nya, sekarang membasahi bahu-nya.

"Jangan pernah menangis lagi, dan aku harap aku bisa menggantikan posisi hujan di hati mu. Aku ingin menjadi yang pertama yang ada di hati mu, _Hyung_. _Saranghae" _

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan-nya dan menatap Sungmin, menghapus air mata-nya. Terakhir mengecap manis-nya bibir Sungmin.

Hanya ciuman singkat yang Kyuhyun berikan, Sungmin terdiam dan menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak memberontak saat ku cium bibir mu, maka dari itu cepat kembali dan buka hati mu untuk ku. Aku mencintai mu" ujar Kyuhyun, Sungmin diam ia masih menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih, Kyu" ujar Sungmin, dan menarik koper-nya.

"_Umma, Appa_" panggil Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam, dada-nya sesak, melihat Sungmin semakin jauh dari hadapan-nya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan luka dan rasa cinta untuk-nya, Cinta Kyuhyun tidak akan mati, Sungmin.

Dan

Kebahagian Sungmin adalah kebahagian Kyuhyun juga.

"Aku akan menunggu mu, bersama tetesan hujan yang selalu mengingatkan ku pada mu, _Hyung_"

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

_Menunggu dan berharap, semoga hati Sungmin dapat berubah dan membukan hati untuk dirinya –Kyuhyun-_

**Author: Riska Sri Rahayu**

**Title: The Rain**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun**

** Lee Sungmin**

** And etc**

**Pairing: KyuMin Forever Love :3**

**Genre: Romantic, Drama**

**Ranting: T **

**Summry: Perjuangan Kyuhyun mendapatkan hati dan cinta seorang Lee Sungmin yang mencintai hujan.**

**N/B:**** BL, OCC, Typo bertebaran, gaje, aneh, dan juga ngebosenin,tidak sesuai EYD hehehe, mencoba bikin FF romatis, kasihan Umin terus yang kena kegalauan saya XD yah jadi-nya kaya gini, ..**

**The Rain**

**Riska Sri Rahayu Present**

Ini adalah musim dingin ke empat Kyuhyun sendiri, berkutat dengan tugas-tugas dan menyibukan diri untuk membuat waktu terus berputar terasa lebih cepat, dan selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan bahwa 'dia' orang yang ia cinta selalu di berikan kesehatan dan tidak melupakan dirinya, walau jika memang 'dia' Sungmin seorang pria yang Kyuhyun cinta melupakan dirinya, asalkan Sungmin tidak pernah melupakan cintanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, pagi ini hujan lebih baik kau jangan pergi kuliah" ujar Ahra, nunna Kyuhyun yang setia selama ini mendengar cerita rindu yang Kyuhyun rasakan sejak empat tahun Sungmin tidak ada di sisinya.

"Hujan? Aku jadi teringat Sungmin hyung" ucap Kyuhyun, Ahra membuka gorden kamar Kyuhyun dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Kyu, bukan kah selama Sungmin di Jepang kalian sering mengirim E-mail dan berhubungan melalui Handphone. Bahkan semalam aku melihat mu sedang berguling-guling di atas kasur, dan tersenyum saat berbicara dengan Sungmin di Telepon." Ujar Ahra, Ahra menatap adik satu-satunya dengan perasaan sebal, bagaimana bisa semalam ia terlihat bahagia tapi saat bangun tidur tiba-tiba menjadi resah seperti ini.

"Berbeda Nunna, aku ingin melihat wajah manis dan cantiknya" balas Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengambil Handphone yang ia letakan di bawah bantal dan tersenyum saat melihat foto sosok seseorang yang ia rindukan dan cintai.

"Aku lebih memilih mengatakan bahwa Sungmin itu tampan Kyu, kalau boleh dia juga tipe ideal ku. Sungmin pintar memasak, manis, tampan, jago bela diri, dan juga lemah lembut pria idaman itu." Ucap Ahra, Kyuhyun langsung menatap Ahra saat mendengar ucapan yang membuat Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan pernah bermimpi, nunna" balas Kyuhyun, lalu beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Pakai air hangat untuk mandi, Kyu." Ahra sedikit berteriak, dan tertawa kecil masih mengingat wajah Kyuhyun saat ia menggoda sang adik tercinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak pergi ke kampus, Kyu?" Tanya Ibu Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan sarapan paginya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ibu Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola mantanya dan meminum susu hangatnya.

"Itu, nunna menyuruhku agar tidak masuk kuliah hari ini karena Hujan dan aku rasa hari ini jadwal kuliah ku tidak terlalu padat dari pada hari-hari kemarin" jawab Kyuhyun, Ibu Kyuhyun mengangguk menerima alasan berlogika Kyuhyun.

"Bukan-Nya jadwal Kuliah mu memang sering tidak padat ya, Kyu? Kau saja yang menyibukan diri" ujar Ahra dan tersenyum jahil ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit malu, Ibu Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat kedua buah hatinya yang semakin hari semakin akrab ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Walaupun lelah tapi tetap saja aku selalu menunggu, karena aku tidak dapat berhenti mencintaimu._

Kyuhyun memandang setiap tetesan Hujan, di balik jendela kamarnya. Rasanya pagi ini begitu dingin, malas untuk melakukan aktifitas apapun kecuali berdiam diri atau tertidur kembali.

Kyuhyun menyesap coklat hangat yang Ibu Kyuhyun buatkan untuknya, setelah sarapan selesai Kyuhyun langsung kembali ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun tetap menunggu, posisi hujan semoga tergantikan olehnya di hati Sungmin.

Kyuhyun percaya jika hati manusia memang tidak ada yang abadi, tetapi Kyuhyun percaya juga tidak semua hati manusia seperti itu, hati manusia akan berubah jika ia di sakiti atau memang sudah bosan dan sejenisnya, karena hati Kyuhyun sampai saat ini tidak pernah berubah menunggu dan mencintai Sungmin.

Karena Kyuhyun yakin dan terus meyakini Sungmin dapat membalas perasaan Kyuhyun.

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka, tapi Kyuhyun tetap tidak peduli ia tahu siapa yang masuk ke kamarnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Nunna-Nya.

"Kyuhyun-ah" panggil Ahra, Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan memandang Ahra membawa cake yang semalam ia beli.

"Ayo kita mengobrol" ajak Ahra, lalu menarik Kyuhyun duduk di sopa di ujung kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyimpan gelas coklat hangatnya di atas meja, menghela nafas panjang dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Ahra, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak hanya terlalu merindukan dia, Nunna" jawab Kyuhyun, Ahra mengambil sepotong cake dan langsung memasukan-Nya ke dalam mulutnya, Ahra hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti perasaan Kyuhyun.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu lama ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Ahra berhenti mengunyah lalu menelan cakenya.

"Aku rasa tidak sama sekali, hey bukankah Sungmin sering menelepon mu dasar aneh" jawab Ahra sambil memukul pelan kepala adiknya.

"Kenapa sering sekali memukul kepala ku sih" gerut Kyuhyun, Ahra tertawa kecil saat berhasil menggoda adiknya ini.

"Kyu, kau harus tahu dulu kau itu saat masih kecil aku tidak pernah melihat mu tahu. Aku sekolah di Amerika dan jarang sekali aku pulang ke Korea, entahlah nunna sangat menghargai perasaan mu, dan nunna percaya dirimu bisa melakukan-Nya, bukan kah banyak orang bilang menunggu lama pasti akan mendapatkan hasil yang jauh lebih baik?" jelas Ahra, Kyuhyun menatap Ahra lalu menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Humm benar sekali Nunna, seperti Wine harus menunggu lama untuk kualitas yang baik dan harga yang selangit." Balas Kyuhyun tersenyum, Ahra mengacak-acak pelan rambut Kyuhyun dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Nah seperti itu, tidak selamanya menunggu itu membosankan bukan?" Tanya Ahra.

"Tentu aku menunggu dia dengan senyuman, kebahagian dan walau aku merasa merindukan dia tapi saat mengingat kenangan-kenangan yang tidak dapat aku lupakan bersama dia sudah cukup mengobati rindu ku, yah walau ini tidak semudah menjalankan-Nya tapi saat aku yakin dimana saatnya aku benar-benar adalah orang yang paling berharga untuk Sungmin hyung." Kyuhyun mengambil sepotong cake lalu memakan-Nya, Ahra tersenyum haru memang benar adik kurang ajarnya ini memang sudah besar.

"Kau benar Kyu, ternyata adik ku ini sudah besar ya" ujar Ahra, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Nunna" panggil Kyuhyun, Ahra menghentikan langkahnya lalu membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Yah, Kyu?"

"Terima kasih" Ucap Kyuhyun, Ahra tersenyum lebar lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sama-sama Kyuhyun" balas Ahra dan ia segera keluar dari kamar adik Hobi bermain gamenya itu.

**~ The Rain~**

Hari ini Kyuhyun menatap langit yang terlihat cerah, tapi tidak secerah hatinya saat ini. perasaan-Nya sedang gelisah sejak kemarin Sungmin tidak menghubungin-Nya, Kyuhyun sudah berapa laki mengirimkan E-mail, menelepon, mengirimkan pesan Singkat tapi Sungmin tidak membalas E-mailnya, Handphone milik Sungmin tidak aktif dan pesan singkat yang Kyuhyun pun lupa sudah berapa kali ia mengirimnya tidak ada satu pun yang di balas.

Kyuhyun merasakan Handphonenya berbunyi pertanda pesan masuk, ia sedikit terburu-buru membuka Pesan masuk tersebut berharap Sungmin tapi wajah Kyuhyun langsung bersedih saat pesan masuk tersebut bukan dari pujaan hatinya tapi dari Ahra.

'_**Kyu, cepat pulang.'**_

Isi pesan Ahra, Kyuhyun segera memasukan Handphonenya kedalam saku celananya dan segera pergi menuju mobil miliknya yang terparkir di serbang jalan sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia masih tidak percaya apa ini mimpi atau bukan, apa seseorang yang ada di hadapan-Nya ini adalah bayangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Kyuhyun masih tidak bisa percaya, apa suara yang ia dengar dengan langsung ini benar atau hanya angin berlalu.

"Maaf Sungmin aku rasa Kyuhyun terlalu kaget atau dia terlalu merindukan mu" ujar Ahra, Sungmin yang kini tengah duduk di hadapan Ahra, Kyuhyun dan Ibu Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kalau dia merindukan ku, pasti dia akan memeluk ku saat ini" ujar Sungmin, Kyuhyun mendengar itu lalu menatap Sungmin dan dengan segera ia memeluk tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun senang bukan main, ia memeluk Sungmin erat seakan ia tidak akan melepaskan kembali Sungmin untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sungmin hyung, aku amat sangat merindukan mu" ucap Kyuhyun, ingin sekali Kyuhyun menangis tapi bagaimana pun Kyuhyun tidak boleh memperlihatkan air matanya di hadapan Sungmin, Sungmin tidak boleh melihat Kyuhyun sedih dan Kyuhyun tidak boleh melihat Sungmin sedih mulai saat ini.

"Jangan menangis Kyu, kau sudah besar" timpal Ahra, Kyuhyun tidak mepedulikan candaan Ahra, Kyuhyun terlalu merindukan Sungmin tidak peduli dengan meraka untuk beberapa saat ini.

"Kyu, aku juga merindukan mu" balas Sungmin, Sungmin balas memeluk Kyuhyun menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang ia rindukan.

"Ahra lebih baik kita pergi saja ya" ujar Nyonya Cho, Ahra mendengar ucapan Ibunya mengangguk setuju.

"Ayo Ibu, dari pada melihat Kyuhyun yang akan menangis" canda Ahara, Nyonya Cho dan Ahra lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdua.

Kyuhyun segera melepaskan pelukan-Nya dan menatap mata Sungmin, Sungmin balas menatap tatapan Kyuhyun dan tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Aku terlalu merindukan mu, Hyung"

**~ The Rain~**

Kyuhyun memandang wajah Sungmin, ia benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari mata bulat milik Sungmin.

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada di café yang dulu adalah tempat kerja paruh waktu Sungmin, saat beberapa jam lalu Sungmin mengatakan dia ingin sekali ke tempat ini, ia ingin bertemu dengan mantan bosnya Yesung yang sekarang sudah memeliki seorang Istri bernama Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyun jangan terus memandang Sungmin" ujar Yesung, Sungmin yang sedang asik mengobrol bersama sang 'Istri' Yesung pun menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa lepas dari wajahnya, Hyung" jawab Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum lalu semburan merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Hyung tidak memberi tahu ku kalau Hyung akan menikah" ucap Sungmin, Yesung menggaruk pelan tengkuluknya dan tertawa kecil.

"Maaf Min, aku hanya tidak ingin merusak moment indah mu bersama kedua orang tua mu" jawab Yesung, Sungmin mengurucutkan bibirnya ia sebal mendengar alasan Sungmin.

"Ayolah Min jangan marah, yang penting kau sudah tahu bahwa aku sudah menikah" bujuk Yesung, Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dia tidak mau.

"Bagaimana dengan segelas Coklat hangat gratis untuk mu?" Tanya Yesung, Sungmin sedikit berpikir terlebih dahulu mengangguk.

"Itu tidak buruk" balas Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu tidak terima bagaimana pun Kyuhyun juga tidak di beri tahu bahwa Yesung menikah dengan Ryeowook di Eropa.

"Aku juga Hyung, aku juga kan tidak di beri tahu hyung" timpal Kyuhyun, Yesung memutar kedua bola matanya dan melirik Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah dua gelas coklat hangat, ayo Chagi"

Yesung segera menarik Ryeowook pergi dari tempat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang memang biasanya dulu mereka suka sekali duduk di sana, di tempat special.

Hening tidak ada yang memulai percakapan, tapi tiba-tiba hujan turun memang sejak tadi cuaca sudah mendung. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan menatap Sungmin.

"Hyung" panggil Kyuhyun, Sungmin balas menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum.

"Yah, Kyu?"

"Masih mencintai hujan, bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin, Sungmin menatap tangan miliknya yang Kyuhyun genggam ada perasaan hangat yang mengalir di dalam tubuh Sungmin. Perasaan rindu yang sejak empat tahun berlalu.

"Aku tetap menunggu mu, Hyung. Cinta ku tidak pernah berubah dan semakin bertambah." Ucap Kyuhyun, Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memandangnya lembut.

"Aku tidak pernah berhenti mencintai mu, walau aku lelah aku selalu kembali bersemangat walau aku jatuh aku selalu terbangun karena dirimu adalah segalanya untuk ku" sambung Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun semakin erat menggenggam tangan Sungmin, Sungmin tersenyum dan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat ini.

"Aku bertemu dengan mu adalah sebuah takdir dalam hidup ku, mengenal mu adalah sebuah keindahan, berteman dengan mu adalah sebuah kelengkapan dalam hidup ku, mencintai mu adalah hal yang di luar pemikiran ku dan jika aku dapat memiliki mu adalah sebuah Anugrah tuhan" ucap Kyuhyun tulus, Jantung Sungmin kembali berdetak lebih cepat dan pipinya merona hebat.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terdiam, Kyuhyun kembali mengungkapkan perasaan-Nya tapi tetap saja Sungmin hanya diam dan tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun-ah" panggil Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu memandang kembali mata bulat Sungmin.

"Aku setuju dengan mu bahwa hati manusia memang tidak ada yang abadi" ucap Sungmin, Kyuhyun sedikit gembira dan berharap apa ucapan Sungmin menandakan bahwa hatinya sudah berubah.

"Aku sudah menemukan pengganti posisi hujan di hati ku" lanjut Sungmin, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin memberi penjelasan atas ucapan-Nya.

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun" panggil Sungmin lagi, Kyuhyun tetap memandang Sungmin dan tersenyum sebaik mungkin.

"Aku mencintai mu seperti aku mencintai hujan"

Kyuhyun bahagia, ingin sekali ia meloncat dan berteriak bahwa sekarang penantian-Nya tidak sia-sia perasaanya terbalaskan.

"Ulangi" ucap Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum dan tertawa pelan.

"Aku mencintai Cho Kyuhyun seperti aku mencintai Hujan." Ulang Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera memeluk Sungmin dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena perasaan-Nya kini terbalaskan, Impian dan penantianya benar-benar berbuah manis.

Seperti orang bilang menunggu lebih lama akan berbuah manis, seperti ini.

Hujan yang mempertemukan Kyuhyun, dan Hujan yang menyatukan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin tapi di balik itu Tuhan lah yang mengaturnya.

Mengatur takdir, jalan hidup seseorang. Takdir tidak akan pernah salah, selagi dengan benar menjalankan takdir tersebut, menerima, menunggu, bersabar, menyerahkan, dan meminta kepada Tuhan.

Penantian Kyuhyun berakhir dengan bahagia, tapi Kyuhyun akan memulai dari awal hubungan sepesial dengan Sungmin sang pangeran Hujan si pujaan hatinya.

**FIN ^^**

**Oke akhirnya memang sangat mengecewakan, saya tahu FFnya ancur tapi Pleas RnR Chingudeul ^^**


End file.
